narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagekenin Arc Role Play Discussion
The Opening for the entire Roleplay ---- Hey everyone, this is User:Ten Tailed Fox. I have decided to turn an arc of Naruto: Trails of a Shinobi into a roleplay. The roleplay will concern the Kagekenin, which is like a reincarnation of Akatsuki. They are hunting the Bijuu, the 9 Tailed Blades and the Blades of Absolute Creation. Now, I'm wondering what everyone thinks the rest of the RP should be about. I don't want anyone RPing as CANON characters. However, I will allow people to RP as characters who are related to canon characters. However, the rest is open to suggestion from all of you. Should it follow the ninja's everyday lives while trying stop Kagekenin's plans? Should a group of ninja, Genin through Jonin, be recruited to find and battle Kagenin, either on their own or part of a team? It's all up to you guys. I want to make an RP that everyone can enjoy. However, I cannot tolerate god modding (general overpowering), and will not stand for it. If we do go with some characters being the offspring of canon characters, we must settle on pairings so as to avoid confusion. We cannot have one character be the son of Shikamaru and Ino, but another character be the son of Shikamaru and Temari. The only pairing I am adamant on is Naruto x Hinata. The rest of the pairings are up for suggestion. I will choose based upon a majority vote. You can vote for multiple pairings, but no character may appear twice in a single person's voting. So if you vote for Sakura x Sasuke, you cannot vote for Sakura x Lee. Also keep in mind that my personal feelings will be irrelevant when choosing the pairings. For example, I prefer Sakura x Sasuke, and I dislike Sakura x Lee. However, Sakura x Sasuke is possibly the second most popular pairing, so if Sakura x Sasuke gets the majority vote, I have no choice but to comply. So, ideas? Suggestions? Questions? Opinions? Fell free to mention them in Talk:Kagekenin Arc Role Play Discussion. And please do not forget to title your discussion posts with a title between four equal signs. And do not forget to sign your name at the end with four squiggly lines. Okay? Also you are allowed to play up to three people. People & Characters People with characters * Kagekenin played by Ten Tailed Fox * Ryun Uchiha, Seireitou Uchiha, Luke Uchiha played by Ten Tailed Fox * Seireitou Hyuga played by Seireitou * The Ashiki played by Seireitou ** Only Byakko Kurohitsugi and Rikka Nagoshi from Ashiki * Fukumaden Uchiha played by ANBU100 * Kokuangyo Tengu played by ANBU100 * Makan Shunkan played by ANBU100 * Echo Uchiha played by Echo Uchiha * Sora Uzumaki played by Narutokurosaki547 * Toshiro Hatake played by Narutokurosaki547 * Renji Sarutobi played by Narutokurosaki547 * Haizo Hyuga played by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk * Hitatsu played by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk * Minkai Zokatakei played by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk Rules * Story takes place after the Naruto series. Madara and Pain have been defeated (and killed), and Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Several characters have gotten together and had children. * Naruto has become the Seventh Hokage. * If your character is an Uchiha, you must give me a reasonable explanation for your Uchiha to have survived the Uchiha Massacre. Either that, or the Uchiha must be the descendant of Sasuke, Ryun Uchiha, Tora Uchiha, Sanji of the Black Sea, or Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. * Any of your characters may be the offspring of a canon character so long as we vote on that couple. * No Jutsu that are unavoidable and instant-death. It's not fair to the other characters. * I will accept powerful characters, however, you must tone them down, a lot to start off and then they may become stronger. * While characters cannot be super powerful right off the bat, there is no rule against characters not growing in power slowly over the course of the RP. Characters can slowly get stronger over the course of the roleplay. * When fighting with another player character, you cannot state that an attack hit. That is called "Auto-hitting" and is against the rules of standard roleplaying. You can only initiate an attack in a post. It is up to the opponent to decide whether it hits or not. For example: ** Ryun formed his hands into the hand seals and brought his hand to his mouth. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" ** Next it can go either two directions depending on the opponent's decision. *** Hikaru tried to jump out of the way, but was caught in the fireball. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled to put out the fire. *** OR: Hikaru ducked low to the ground to avoid the fireball. It narrowly went over his head, but singed a few of his hairs. ** As you can see, this makes fighting fair. However, there is the problem of people dodging every single attack. This is not allowed. Characters must take a hit every once in a while, even if it is a scratch. If I notice that a character is dodging every single attack, I will point it out. I will also point out when a character should have run out of chakra or reached their limit, but I will likely only exercise this during player character vs. player character battles. * Original characters with relationships to canon characters, such an original character marrying a canon characters, must be checked with me first. * Any additions to canon, such as an original hidden village, are allowed. * No other villains may appear besides Kagekenin. * Characters are free to do what they please. They do not need to join up with another character unless you wish to. * No need to worry about gender balance. Fanon Villages to appear so far... * Yamagakure 2 * Kugutsugakure Paring Votes Votes so far Naruto x Hinata - Infinity Votes Sasuke x Sakura - 2 Votes Sasuke x Karin - 0 Vote Sakura x Lee - 0 Vote Shikamaru x Temari - 2 Votes Neji x Tenten - 2 Vote Ino x Sai - 2 Vote Gaara x Matsuri - 2 Votes Shino x Isaribi - 0 Vote Anko x Iruka - 0 Vote Kakashi x Yuugao - 0 Vote Anko x Kakashi - 2 Votes Shizune x Genma - 0 Vote People who have voted * Ten Tailed Fox * Echo Uchiha Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Role-Play